Our lab uses a combination of neurophysiology, pharmacology and imaging to understand how a set of brain areas composed of the amygdala, ventral-striatum, prefrontal cortical areas and dopamine underlie learning. We specifically study learning to predict whether choices tend to lead to good or bad outcomes. We work closely with clinical collaborators, sometimes implementing tasks in animals that have shown differences between patients and controls, sometimes taking findings from the animal work to clinical populations. As we develop a better understanding of how these brain systems drive learning, we can develop a better understanding of how pathology in these systems can underlie various psychiatric disorders including anxiety, depression and behavioral addictions. Recent work has focused on broadening our understanding of the network of areas important for these learning processes. Current conceptions of the circuitry that underlies this learning focuses on dopamine and the ventral-striatum, whereas our recent work also points to an important role for the amygdala. Ongoing work examines whether different neural systems underlie learning from positive vs. negative outcomes (rewards vs. punishments) and whether overlapping or distinct neural systems underlie learning actions that are beneficial, vs. learning to choose objects that are beneficial. We have recently found that the ventral-striatum plays a specific role in learning from rewards, when they are associated with objects.